Sammy in Bieberland
by CaseyIsMyValentine
Summary: Are you a Belieber? Yes? Well, Sammy isn't.


_**Presenting**_** Sammy in Bieberland**

Marissa grabbed my wrist and practically screamed in my ear.

"Calm down, Marissa!" I said, jumping a step back. "I know this is all exciting for you, but-"

"Are you CRAZY? I got JUSTIN BIEBER TICKETS! Four of them!" she bellowed happily.

"Oh, wow. I thought you were excited only because he was coming to town. Not because you got tickets." I shook my head, and a feeling in my stomach told me things were going to get weird soon...

She looked at me with wide, happy eyes. "This means that I can take you, Holly, and Dot!"  
"Holly would never come. You know she gets nervous at places like that. Besides, _Justin Bieber_? _So_ not her scene."

She rolled her eyes, "What are you talking about? Let me call her right now." she marched over to her home phone. "I'm sure she'll want to come." after a two minute conversation on the phone with a lot of 'Mm-hmm's, 'Uh-huh's, and 'I understand's on the phone, she hung up and said to me: "Don't say 'I told you so', but Holly has a dog show thing to go to on Saturday, the day of the concert."

"Want to try Dot's?" I asked, secretly smug that I was right.

So Marissa hesitantly dialed up Dot's home. "Hello?" She listened a minute and then said, "Oh, hello Mr. DeVries. I just wanted to know if Dot was home... Oh... Okay, well, let her know that on Saturday, Sammy and I are going to a concert... It's only Justin Bieber... No, there is not going to be over aged drunk people... It's in broad daylight..." she laughed, "She can still come, even though she hates him?" she listened and then made a fake-laugh. "That's definitely okay. I understand." finally she hung up, saying, "Her parents don't want her to go. I tried to explain that it was only Justin Bieber, not like, Green Day or something, but they insist 'better to be safe than sorry'. And she hates Justin Bieber, apparently."

I laughed. "I'm not a huge Bieber fan either, but I'll still come for you. I'm just afraid someone I know will be there and see me, though. I don't want to be known as a Justin Bieber fan."

She glared at me a moment. "And who would you see? Are you worried about CASEY?"

"No way!" I said, crossing my eyes to show her that I wasn't worried about Casey seeing me at all. Even though I secretly was. "So, anyway, who's going to use the other two tickets?" I asked.

Marissa thought a minute, and then dialed with an evil smirk on her face. "...Hello..? Oh, hi, Casey!"

I smacked my forehead and sighed. "Marissa... Why do you do this to me?"

She evilly grinned at me then said, "SAMMY and I are going to a concert this Saturday. WE were kind of hoping that you and maybe Danny or someone, you know, could come with me and SAMMY."

Why was she practically shouting my name!

She listened a minute then said into the phone: "Don't hang up when I say it's Justin Bieber. I know boys hate him but no one else is available and I have four tickets. And me and SAMMY only take up two, and SAMMY is also going..."

I snatched the phone away from her hand, "Casey?"

He paused a minute, laughed, and asked, "Sammy? So is this true? Never thought you'd be caught dead at a Justin Bieber concert."

"I wouldn't. I'm just trying to stay alive, because she'll kill me if I don't go with her." I said, my insides fluttering around at the sound of his voice.  
He laughed again. "Marissa? She's harmless. The worst she would do to you is drag you to... A Justin Bieber concert!"

"I guess that means you won't come?"

"I-"

"I mean, you know I'd hate it but I'm sucking it up and going anyway. Are you saying you're..._scared_?" I wiggled my eyebrows, wishing he was here right now so he could see my taunting expression.

"No! I never said I wouldn't go. But since you're insisting that I'll be a chicken if I don't go, I guess this means I'm doomed. I have to come."

I smirked, even though I knew he couldn't see. "Hmm. That leaves one more ticket."

"..Billy?"

I made sure that Marissa couldn't hear me when I said, "Not to be rude, but Marissa was secretly really hoping... Um..."

"That Danny could come?" he said in a smug voice.

"Yeah. Danny. I mean, I'D prefer Billy, but if Danny came then Marissa's world will be complete so it'd be great if you asked him. I can't stand any more of her complaining, honestly."

"Yeah, well, I could kind of tell she likes him. It's kind of obvious

I laughed, "Shhh!" and then said, "So okay, meet at Marissa's house on Saturday. Three pm."

"'Kay. See you around, Sammy. Bye!"

"Bye." I hung up and walked into the kitchen where Marissa was now sitting. "Guess what? Danny is coming." I smirked. "All thanks to your wonderful best friend who's name is Sammy."

She looked up at me and grinned. "Oh my God! Really? THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" she jumped up and hugged me. "You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now you owe me twenty bucks."  
She stopped to look at me like, Sammy? When I said, "I was just kidding... It was a joke."

"Oh, okay! Well that means you, me, Danny and Casey. And Justin Bieber! Oh my God! This is going to be so great!"

Yeah, yeah. As great as going to a concert to see a boy with swoopy bucket-hair who sang girly songs was. If I ever heard "Babyyy! baby, baby, Ohhh like babyyyy, baby, baby!" or "I'ma tell you one time, girl I love you, girl I love you!" I will seriously stab myself. Why doesn't he just shut up? And why does he wear purple all the time? The only thing remotely OK about him is that he skateboards. Thank the Lord, because it made him at least a liiiittle OK.

But if I had known what was going to HAPPEN at the concert, I would have hopped a bus straight to No Way In Heck Am I Going To This Concert and booked a ticket to Rome or something, right away. Too bad I _hadn't_ known...

**Saturday:**

When I arrived at Marissa's house, everyone was already there.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! ARE YOU INSANE! WE'RE GOING TO GO SEE JUSTIN BIEBER AND YOU'RE TAKING YOUR SWEET TIME!" Marissa was having a fit. In front of Danny. Man, she must really like Justin Bieber.

"Chill out, Marissa, Justin Bieber will wait for you. He'll stand at his mic-stand and wait until just YOU arrive so he can start singing his obnoxious songs." sarcasm filled my voice.

She glared at me. "Don't be sarcastic to me, there are NO excuses when it comes to Justin Bieber."

"You need medicine, or maybe glasses. Justin Bieber is NOT a boy. He's a girl. Can't you tell by his high-pitched voice?"

Marissa turned to Casey and Danny who were laughing. "Am I the only Bieber fan here!"

"Pretty much," Casey laughed. Marissa glared at all of us before we headed off to the concert. I felt kind of bad for making her annoyed on a day that she was supposed to be having fun, but she was complaining way too much for Justin Bieber.

Seriously.

The concert took place in a huge grass field, since Santa Martina obviously didn't have any huge outdoor stadiums or anything fancy like that. There was a temporary stage set up, a huge crowd and security guards checking for tickets surrounding the whole scene.

An abnormally tall security guard stopped us. "Tickets?" he asked. He sounded permanently ticked-off, like anything anyone said was garbage and everything was out there to annoy him.

Marissa showed him her four tickets and he let is through the rope. I couldn't help but wonder why this was so unprofessional but professional at the same time...

"We're in!" she yelled as we got in. She pointed at the stage. "Look, there he is!"

It was true. There was Justin Bieber, skin and bones and flesh and all, on the huge fold-out stage. He was clutching a mic that was still attacked to it's stand, but he wasn't saying anything aloud into it. Instead, he was muttering words into it, as the crowd was screaming at him and surrounding the stage. I couldn't hear was he was saying because the mic was probably turned off. It was seriously insane. Every girl I could imagine was out there, practically hugging the side of the stage, or reaching out to him, of screaming his name, or waving posters. Then I saw something bright red flash by. I blinked and looked over to where the tape was blocking off the way backstage- someone had just snuck backstage! Was I the only one who had seen it? Where were the security guards?

"Wow." Danny said. "Why is he so popular? He's not even that great."

"I can't believe all these girls are swooning over some guy who uses more hair product than they do." I said, and Marissa grabbed my arm in excitement.

"He's actually there! THAT'S HIM! It's actually Justin Bieber!" Marissa yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

Then I noticed a head peeking back from behind the big black back-board of the stage. It was Heather!

Casey noticed too, because he grabbed my other arm and said, "Did you see that?"

"Yeah," I whispered to Casey, "She's gonna get herself kicked out..."

"We have to go find her. I can't just let her sneak backstage in some concert alone. She's gonna get herself in trouble, as usual." he rolled his eyes. "I hate having to save her all the time, but I guess I have to, because if I don't then I get blamed for no reason."

"Okay, let me see if I can find a way backstage." I looked around a moment. There was more tape and ropes by the stage where it led behind, probably the "backstage" area. Guards were everywhere. Girls were everywhere. Boys who were babysitting their little sisters who had their iPods plugged in their ears. Older girls with homemade "We Love You Bieber!" shirts and some adults with their little girls. I chose a boy in purple skinny jeans, his eyes were glued to his pink Nintendo DS and he had bleached hair that was gelled up and everywhere. His t-shirt said Hollywood Undead (like the band) and he had iPod ear buds in his ears. He was leaning against the huge tree close to us. I walked over to him, motioning for everyone to come.

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

He didn't respond. His eyes remained glued to his screen as his fingers pushed buttons rapidly. "Yessss!" he hissed under his breath a moment, then he pushed his hair out of his eyes and slightly looked up a moment, just as I said, "Um... Excuse me?" again. He jumped as he yanked out his earbuds and shut his game. "Oh-sorry! I didn't see you there..." he turned red. "My bad."

I shrugged, "No problem. I'm Sammy, I was just wondering if you know any other way to get backstage."

He just blinked. "You wanna sneak backstage HERE?" he snorted. "Good luck. Bieber's bodyguards will crush you flat before you step anywhere backstage. If you wanna see Bieber, go to a meet-and-greet someday."

"No, it's not because we want to see Justin Bieber. It's because..." I tried to think of a good excuse, but Casey beat me to it.

"It's because my younger sister is lost back there." Casey intercepted quickly. It wasn't necessarily a lie, right? Maybe Heather WAS lost.

Justin's voice all of a sudden echoed in all our ears: "Hello Santa Martina! How ya all doin' today?"

The crowd cheered things like, "GOOD!" and "AMAZING!" and "I LOVE YOU JUSTINNNNNN!". I resisted the urge to yell "Aww, you'd be such a sweet _girl_friend, Justin!" I didn't say it, though, because Marissa would hate me forever.

The bleach-blond Nintendo DS-player looked at us, "Well none of the gaurds are watching in that corner." he pointed to the same corner Heather had gone in. "You can try there."

I thanked him and our group strolled closer to where Justin was yelling, "Great! Now we're going to start off with 'Somebody to Love'!" then he took the mic off the stand and began to sing, "_Oh! Oh! For you I'd write a symphony! I'd tell the violin, it's time to sink or swim, watch him play for ya! For you I'd be, running a thousand miles, just get you where you are! Step to the beat of my heart..._"

"Gag me," I said and Danny laughed.

"Can I stay here and watch the show while you and Casey go look for Heather? It's best that we don't all go, we'll be easier caught." Marissa said.

I shrugged. "True."

"I'll stay with Marissa." Danny offered. Marissa beamed.

"Okay, let's go then." Casey said, obviously still worried about Heather.

I began to head over to the corner that iPod-boy pointed out to us. When we arrived there, there was some tape, but not a lot. We could see the back of the big tree that iPod-boy was leaning against. I took a good look around and whispered, "Shh. Come on." and I quickly ducked under the tape, then I ran to hide behind the big black back-board of the stage.

Casey did the same behind me and when he caught up to me he said, "You sneak around a lot, don't you? You seem used to doing it."

I decided to ignore the question directly and instead I asked, "Where do you think Heather is?"

He looked around. "I have no idea..." there were lots of those light-stand things and there was a big area curtained off. Probably the _real_ backstage. No wonder the corner we had come from wasn't guarded at all, because we technically weren't backstage at all yet. And if we went behind those curtains we'd be caught. Unless...

"Come on," I headed over to the curtained-off area.

"Where are you going? We'll be for sure caught if we go back there!"

I shook my head, "No, we won't, Casey. Not if we tell them we're looking for your missing sister. We can say you were supposed to be in charge of her but she ran away. They can't argue to that, especially since you're an actor and you can make yourself look really worried."

He grinned, "I like the way you think, Sammy Keyes."

We could hear Justin's voice echoing throughout the whole field. It sounded strange from behind the stage: "_I just need somebody to love! I don't need nothin' else, I promise girl, I swear, I just need somebody to love_!"

When we reached the curtained area, we pushed our way in and immediately people with walkie-talkies, clipboards and ear-pieces for their phones were surrounding us. And camera-men. Lots of them.

"Stop!" Casey raised his hands up, "My little sister is lost, and I... And I can't find her!"

Everyone stops and a woman with dark hair looks at us for a brief second before scribbling something on her clipboard and saying, "Your sister, eh? That ain't no excuse. We've seen a million of you lyin' kids who're tryin' to see Justin. Well yer out of luck kids, yer sister ain't been around here so you better be gettin' lost pretty soon before we get our guards to kick you outta the whole place."

"No! Seriously! She's missing! She has emotional health problems and she tries to run away sometimes, and she will never come back. I swear, you've gotta help me." Obviously he was lying about the emotional health bit, but he needed to say SOMETHING to convince them, right?

"Come on," I plead, "This isn't funny. We seriously don't want to see Justin at all. All we want is to find a girl with red hair..."

The woman eyed us, "No way kids. No exceptions, for no one. No one at all. Now get outta my sight." she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Teenagers these days. Puh-lease, gimme a break!"

"Grace, what are you yelling at these kids for?"

Casey and I turned our heads to see Justin Bieber walking over to us. Marissa would kill me if she found out. And I hadn't even noticed the song had ended.

"I'm tellin' these lyin' kids to get lost." she snapped.

"We're not lying! His sister _was _around here somewhere!"

Justin flashed me a smile. "Oh, so you're looking for a girl? How old?"

Casey pointed to me. "Her age. But she has emotional health problems so if she runs way she'll never come home. It's complicated."

Justin's eyebrows shoot up but his smile remained. "How does she look, then?"

"Red hair... Blue shirt..." Casey rattled on as I checked around with my eyes.

Justin said, "Maybe I can help, but I'm just getting a water break, but I can offer you guys some lemonade."

Man, was he being nice. Not stuck-up like a lot of celebrities are. So Justin led us over to a table but I said, "What I'm really interested is in finding Casey's sister."

Justin looked at Casey, "So you're name is Casey?"

Casey nodded, and Justin took my hand as he led us over to a water dispenser on a fold-out table.

"And your sister's name is...?"

"Heather." Casey answered grimly, eying Justin's hand holding mine. It obviously bothered him. It bothered me, too.

Justin turned to me and smiled, "So, Heather, if I see you guys' sister around-"

"Wait, you got it wrong." I said, wanting to pull my hand away. I know he was only trying to be polite but it felt awkward. "MY name is Sammy. Heather is the name of Casey's missing sister. I'm not Casey's sister, I'm just his-"

Immediately Justin's hand dropped. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were his girlfriend-"

"Wait-" I said, but Casey shot me a look like, Whatever Sammy, you don't need to explain. I wondered if Justin Bieber ever passed whatever grade he was in, he was sort of dumb.

"Well, if you see Heather around anywhere... Make sure to have a gaurd let us know..." I said, and Casey and I turned to leave when Justin said, "Hey! Can you guys sing?"

We turned back around and I said, "I have no idea..."

"Do you guys want to sing along with the next song?"

I wanted to say, No way, buddy, but I wouldn't ever be caught dead on a stage with you..., but instead I blurted, "Only if you let my other friend, Marissa, join."

He laughed, "Sure. Come on, we'll sing 'Eenie Meenie', I can call her up from the stage."

I looked over at Casey and pulled a face and he laughed and whispered, "Hey, at least Marissa will love you forever."

I shrugged. "True."

So I followed Justin back on stage while Casey sort of stood watching from the side. I was so not going to sing. This was only for Marissa. I was still extremely embarrassed, and I tried to focus on Marissa. This is only for you, Marissa...

"Could Sammy's friend Marissa please come onstage?"

Marissa's eyes were shiny wet as she ran up onstage looking at me like, WHAT DID YOU DO! But in a good sort of way. She was so happy she looked like she'd burst into tears any minute now.

Justin turned to Marissa and without the mic he said, "You're going to sing with me, okay? This is supposed to be a song with Sean Kingston but since you know he isn't here.. May as well use a willing girl, right?" he grinned his Justin-Bieber-grin that made Marissa freeze a moment but then say, "Got it!"

When they were about to start, I joined Casey back on the very side shadows of the stage.

"Look over there- I see Heather." he said, as he pointed on the opposite side of the crowd. "Guess she made a complete circle around the stage when she figured out we were following her. Thank God, or else she would have done something stupid like she always does and my mom would blame it on me for being irresponsible. And look how mad she is that you were up on the stage and that Marissa is singing with him."

I looked over at Heather in the crowd, glaring at me and then Marissa, her face as red as her hair. I shrugged, "Look, at least we found her. And now Marissa is happy and she'll stop complaining so much."

He laughed and reached over and took my hand and we just stood and listened and watched as Marissa and Justin sang together: "_She's indesicive, she can't decide. She keeps on looking from left to right. Girl, c'mon, get closer, look in my eyes. Searching is so wrong, I'm Mister Right, You seem like the type, to love em and leave em, and disappear right after this song. So give me the night, to show you, hold you. Don't leave me out here dancin' alone! You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind! Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time! I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind! I wish our hearts could come together as one! 'Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover, shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover, shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover, shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover! Let me show you what you're missin', paradise. With me you're winning girl, you don't have to roll the dice. Tell me what you're really here for-Them other guys? I can see right through ya, you seem like the type, to love 'em and leave 'em. And disappear right after the song. So give me the night, to show you, hold you, don't leave me out here dancin' alone! You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind! Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time! I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind! I wish our hearts could come together as one! 'Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover, shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover, shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover, shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover!_" Marissa seemed like she was having fun.

Well, of course. She's singing on stage with Justin Bieber.

I guess this Justin Bieber concert turned out better than I had expected. Casey and I made sure Heather wasn't doing anything stupid again, Marissa had the time of her life and Heather looked completely jealous of Marissa, something that made Marissa really happy. Although, that didn't necessarily mean that I was going to come to another one a long time after this... I'd had enough concert sneaking to last me a lifetime.

_The end! :]_

**Note:** So how was it? Good? Bad? Please comment. Okay that's all for now. :]


End file.
